


The Mysterious Freezer-Shirt

by cocoacremeandgays



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fridges, Gen, Knock-Knock Jokes, Textfic, a classic fluffy whodunnit mystery, does this count as a crackfic, dumb insults, freezers, iOS Text Message Format, shirts, shirts in freezers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoacremeandgays/pseuds/cocoacremeandgays
Summary: Kyle finds a shirt in his freezer. He texts Stan because he's obviously the only one who would do such a thing. Obviously.





	The Mysterious Freezer-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even know what this is but maybe someone out there will enjoy it
> 
> link to the tutorial on how to make text message format:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722#workskin

Stan  
  
**Today** 6:04 PM  
Hey. Care to explain why there's a shirt in my freezer?  
  
why do u think its mine  
  
Because the lettering on it reads, and I quote, "UR GAY LOL", and I am over two thousand percent certain no one in my family would own a shirt like that.  
  
so? Could still be kennys or something.  
  
It's not Kenny's.  
  
what how do u know? It seems like something he'd do  
  
That's exactly how I know he didn't do it.  
  
ok well that logic makes no sense but fine w/e  
  
Why did you put a shirt in my freezer.  
  
why  
  
Yeah. Why.  
  
no i mean why. Like why do u care.  
  
Because it *is* my freezer and is *not* my shirt. I keep food in this thing. *My* food. Good food.  
  
what, u mean like the entire SINGLE frozen pizza your family owns  
  
We own more than that.  
  
oh right i forgot abt the organic bread loaf you toss in there to keep it from molding  
  
the stuff you get from the health food store  
  
that opened a few years ago  
  
Yeah, I know. I shop there.  
  
well duh how else would you get the organic gluten free bread  
  
It's not gluten-free, it's just not as processed as normal bread.  
  
why  
  
It makes good toast!  
  
u know what else makes good toast? pizza.  
  
You can't put pizza in a toaster.  
  
pizza pockets.  
  
You can't put those in a toaster, either.  
  
awh what since when  
  
You're dodging the topic of concern, here.  
  
what? The shirt that is not mine? IDK what to tell u dude because it's not mine.  
  
Then who the hell's is it?  
  
Hold on, I just got a text.  


Eric  
  
**Today** 6:35 PM  
hay Kyle knock knock  
  
You're not at my door. I checked. "Knock knock" what?  
  
**Today** 6:40 PM  
Whose there.  
  
ur  
  
"Ur" who?  
  
UR GAY LOL HAHAHAHAH AAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHWHW  


Stan  
  
**Today** 6:43 PM  
Sorry for accusing you.  
  
what u found out who it is?  
  
Yeah. Eric.  
  
oh what dude  
  
now u gotta get rid of the whole kitchen jfc  
  
Yeah. GTG so I can bleach my organic health bread and singular frozen pizza.  
  
lol k

**Author's Note:**

> comments / feedback / constructive criticism; all is welcome!


End file.
